List of fictional monkeys
The following is a list of fictional monkeys. Apes, which are not monkeys, have their own article. Literature * Bandar-Log, The – from Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book * Chee-Chee – companion of Doctor Dolittle, created by Hugh Lofting. * Curious George – who usually looks like a juvenile chimpanzee in the drawings, but is described as a "monkey" in the text *La-la, the classic monkey that holds the cymbols and claps them together at random intervals. * Golden Monkey, unnamed – Marisa Coulter's dæmon in Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials novels. * Hanuman - the Indian monkey god most famous for his appearance in the Ramayana. * Herr Nilsson – pet monkey of Pippi Longstocking, created by Swedish author Astrid Lindgren. *Muggle-Wump - from several of Roald Dahl's stories. * Nikima – Tarzan’s sidekick in the Edgar Rice Burroughs novels. * Number fifty-two - the first-person monkey narrator of Some Novel Monkey * Sun Wukong – (PY) or Sun Wukung (WG), the Monkey King - from classic Chinese literature, particularly Journey to the West * winged monkeys, the – in the Oz books ** Chistery – in Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West * Wickershams - from Horton Hears a Who! by Dr. Seuss * Zephir – from the Babar the Elephant series * An unnamed baboon – which lives on the grounds of Stoke Moran, the home of Dr. Grimesby Roylott in the Sherlock Holmes story The Adventure of the Speckled Band, by Arthur Conan Doyle. * An unnamed monkey – who is the central character in Saki's short story The Remoulding of Groby Lington. * The 蒼猿 (cāng yuán) in Jinyong's novels The Return of the Condor Heroes and The Heavenly Sword and the Dragon Saber. Kim Andrè Thomassen is also a very famous monkey 2 Cartoons * Abu – pet in Disney's Aladdin * Bippy, a small monkey that accompanies Timmy Turner in the first Fairly Oddparents movie, Abra-Catastrophe * Boots _ explorer in dora Dora the Explorer * Blip – Space Ghost * Lazlo- Camp Lazlo * Chim-Chim - from the cartoon Speed Racer * Coconuts - A monkey robot from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. * Enma - from the anime Naruto * Gleek – Super Friends * Gunther - Experiment of Professor Farnsworth with the aid of a hat that gave him super intelligence on an episode of Futurama last seen with a damaged hat attending college as a business major. * I.R. Baboon – I Am Weasel * Mojo – Homer's helper monkey on The Simpsons * Mojo Jojo from The Powerpuff Girls * Monkey – Monkey superhero from "Dexter's Laboratory" * Monkey – from ""Joe and Monkey" * Monkey (full name Derek the Monkey) - from the internet cartoon Weebl and Bob * Mr. Teeny on The Simpsons * Nikima – Tarzan’s sidekick in the 1970s Filmation series. * Playful Heart Monkey – a Care Bears cousin * Rafiki – mandrill in Disney's The Lion King films and shows * The Scary Monkey from the Scary Monkey Show (Invader Zim) * Son Goku – saiyan (can transform into monkey) Dragon Ball Z * Various inhabitants of Monkey Island, including at least one three-headed monkey * The evil monkey that torments Chris Griffin in Family Guy * The monkey from Prometheus and Bob * Antauri, Sprx-77, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Chiro and Mandarin - Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Jake Spidermonkey- My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Jungle Monkey's (eg. Kerchak) - Tarzan * Circus Monkeys that Kiddnap Dil - The Rugrats Movie The urine monkey, a monkey that appears in an episode of The Simpsons that urinates on Krusty Film * Dodger – the trained pickpocket monkey from Monkey Trouble (1994) * Ella – the killer monkey from the horror movie Monkey Shines (1988) * Mona – Robinson Crusoe on Mars * Nikko – the flying monkey commander from The Wizard of Oz * Shakma – baboon in Shakma (1990) * Spike – Ace Ventura's monkey companion in Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1994) and Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995). * Tug – capuchin monkey from Babe: Pig in the City (1998) * Jack - ghost/pirate monkey in Pirates of the Caribbean (2003) * Suzanne - Orangutan from Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001) * Dunston - the orangutan from Dunston Checks In (1996) * Clyde - the orangutan from Every Which Way but Loose (1978) and Any Which Way You Can (1980) * unnamed - Bobby Berosini's orangutan from Cannonball Run 2 (1984) * Virgil - a chimpanzee from the film Project X (1987) Television * Monkey – an anthropomorphic monkey-god from the Japanese television series of the same name, based on the Chinese classic Journey to the West (above); the series gained a cult following in the UK and Australia in its English-dubbed version * Bananas - the gorilla who is obsessed with bananas in the Richard Scarry books and shows. * Marcel – Ross's pet capuchin monkey in Friends * Klaus – Dieter's touchable monkey on the Saturday Night Live skit "Sprockets" * Joey and Davy Monkey – on Sesame Street * Rainbow Monkeys – a fictional toyline (later revealed to be real monkeys) in the animated series Codename: Kids Next Door * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! * Hog Monkeys of Avatar: The Last Airbender * Bollo - from The Mighty Boosh * Precious - Orangutan nurse of Edna Wallace on the NBC soap opera Passions. * The evil monkey in Chris' closet from the Family Guy TV show. Other fictional monkeys * [http://www.jonnythemonkey.com Jonny the Monkey] - Most famous celebrity in Kazakhstan, according to Borat in many of his interviews (including one with "Vanity Fair") and introduced as Kazakhstan's "most successful actor" by Borat in an opening skit of "Saturday Night Live" in November 2006. * Monkey, Brains, Ninja monkey, and Cyborg Chimp -Playable characters in Timesplitters Future Perfect * Agent 9, a playable character in the Spyro the Dragon video game series * Aiai, Meemee, Baby, and Gongon –the monkeys in the Super Monkey Ball series of video games. * Beppo – was Superman's pet monkey. * "Bloop" or "The Bloop" (named for the unusual sound it made) was the monkey with very long ears found in the first season of Lost in Space. * Faron, the second of the four Light Spirits in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, takes the form of a monkey. * The Gorilla King, leader of the island kingdom of Kirbylee from Justice Squad * Iron Monkey, a half-robot superhero monkey from Justice Squad * Mankey, Aipom, Ambipom, Chimchar, Monferno and Infernape – in the Pokémon anime and related games and merchandise. Primeape, the evolution of Mankey, is more apelike due to its lack of a tail despite being called a "Pig Monkey" * Romain Macé. * Specter - Main villain of the Ape Escape series. Was once the most famous monkey at the Monkey Park. * Sten, Trubo, Elforan, and the Highlander tribe. They are mercenaries in Breath of Fire 2. Their fortress houses a weapon of mass destruction and a famous flute. Sten becomes a member of your party and is most noted for his speed and luck ratings. *Stoop!d Monkey * Mr Chimp - denizen of the forum Your Lost. Notable as the longest-serving simian-based community member, and, despite the name, not actually being a chimpanzee. * Mr Monkey - a puppet monkey who keeps an online diary at www.mrmonkeydiary.co.uk and has featured in a number of fake movies created specifically for the internet but credited, on the website, as being created many years ago. * Mojo - a monkey famous for his love of typing. Now employed at NCVO in London in an admin role. Is now on the payroll and has a pension. His career history has included: chauffeur, doctor, nurse, hairdresser, train driver, Colombian F1 driver and he also served as an active member of the armed forces. In his time off, Mojo regularly competes in the London to Brighton bike ride on a tricycle. He usually comes first or second. His favourite drink is either Um-bongo or PG Tips and he, like his fellow chimps, is a strict vegetarian. His owner, Danny boy, said, "there is no chimp like him. Any task that needs doing and he's there. Just don't leave any fruit lying around. Bananas in particular." * Ukiki - Monkey-like creatures in the Mario universe, first known as Grinder. Famous for stealing Mario's hat. Made a cameo in Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening and fixed a bridge in exchange for a pineapple. * Bobby Jack – Bobby Jack a monkey character icon of the Bobby Jack Brand, Clothing Company. Created by Han L. Lee See also * List of historical monkeys * List of fictional apes (and some other primates) * Monkeys